A New Yorker for a Pen Pal
by Panthera-Tigris-Tigris
Summary: Kagome's Penpal came to visit, and met a few of Kagome's ...er... Abnormal friends..She finds a way to put all their tension and feelings out in the open! IKa MS and a little KOC


Chapter 1: Kagome's Pen pal-  
  
Dear Kate,  
  
I'm so excited that you're coming to visit. I have my room all set up for a nice weekend. I can't believe you're going on a plane across the world by yourself! I tell you, my mother would never let me do something like that. But I guess you don't need to worry about that. You know there may be some advantages, being on your own, but I guess you don't think so. I just have to convince Inu Yasha to let me stay home for 3 days, which I think, might kill him but hopefully he'll be too shocked to answer. I'll be waiting for your next letter and I can't wait for this Friday!  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Kagome  
  
I reread her letter to my pen pal in America. We've been writing to each other for so long. I can't believe she's finally coming! I reached over the floor to the envelope that was sitting in front of me. I folded the letter and placed it in the envelope. I closed it and addressed it to Kate.  
  
"Who are you writing to Kagome?" Sango asked me as she read what I wrote on the outside of the envelope.  
  
"Oh it's just a letter to my pen pal. She lives in America and she's coming to visit." I said with excitement in my voice. Everyone seemed to notice.  
  
"What's America, Kagome?" Shippo asked while returning to his place on my lap. I looked down at the cute Kitsune; he was adorable when he was curious. But it seemed everyone else had the same look.  
  
"Oh well, its place that's very far away from my home. You'd have to go by plane because it's so far away." I looked around and though they seemed to understand a bit more, they still looked confused. I answered as if only talking to Shippo.  
  
"What's a plane, Lady Kagome?" Miroku asked questioning. Everyone else agreed and looked at me for an explanation. Actually Inu Yasha didn't seem to be interested at all. I guess I should be happy that he even came and sat with us in Kaede's Hut instead of a tree.  
  
"Hmm let's see. I guess it's looks like a giant metal bird, and it carries people inside to places all around the world." I said with an index finger on my chin trying to think how I could explain it.  
  
"So it's a giant bird that eats people and then travels to where they want to go? How do they get out of its stomach?" Shippo looked up at me as if not believing me. Actually they all looked like they had difficulty believing it.  
  
"It's not an actual bird Shippo." As I said it I looked to everyone as if trying to convince them more then Shippo. "It only looks like one. It has seats in it that people sit in. Some even have televisions so people can watch movies." I looked up and was rewarded with, once again, confused faces.  
  
I sighed it was too hard trying to explain what planes were, how would explain what televisions were? I didn't bother.  
  
"I'll have to try explain it to you guys some other time." I picked Shippo up and put him on the floor next to me.  
  
I got to my feet and picked my letter up. This seemed to have caught Inu Yasha's attention. I walked behind Sango and Miroku, and accidentally stepped on his hand that was trying so desperately to make it's way to Sango. He snatched his hand and clutched it with his other one.  
  
Sango noticed what he was trying to do and bopped him on the head rather hardly. He was rewarded a red bump. I walked to the door and as I was about to walk out I heard an, oh, so familiar, ignorant voice.  
  
"Where do you think your going?" I looked down to see Inu yasha starring up at me with golden eyes; he crossed his arms against his chest and continued his glare. I was sure that if I didn't answer him he would growl at me. I sighed and answered.  
  
"I have to mail this letter if I want it to get to her in time for her to answer. If I don't, she'll be here before her letter does." I glared right back at him. Then he stood up.  
  
"I hope your not thinking of bringing her here!"  
  
"I never said I was going to, and no I wasn't thinking of bringing her." I could tell where he was going.  
  
"Then how are you going to see her?" He asked.  
  
"Oh that is a problem Inu yasha. It looks like you'll either have to let me go home or you'll just have to let her come on our quest for a while." I gave him a smile. His choices were narrowed down, I was hoping and knowing that he wouldn't want anyone from my time to come here.  
  
"You'll just have to tell her in that letter that she can't come!"  
  
"What! I'm doing no such thing!" I yelled at him catching Shippo, Miroku, and Sango's attention.  
  
"Well you're not going home and you're not brining her here!"  
  
"Hate to break it to you Inu yasha, but you don't have a say in the matter. If I want to see a friend, then I'm going to see her whether you like it or not!"  
  
"Looking for shards should be your top priority!"  
  
"I'm sorry Inu yasha, shard hunting is your top priority! I have better things to do with my life then helping you avenge Kikyo's DEATH!" I got so angry with him. I walked out the door without looking at his hurt expression turn to rage.  
  
Chapter 2: Kate's arrival-  
  
'He needs to get it through his thick head that not everyone wants to avenge Kikyo. Sango and Miroku wants revenge for their personal reasons, not his. I'm not only helping him it's just I'm the reason why the shard broke.'  
  
I walked through the forest jumping at every sound I heard. I kept thinking that a demon was going to spring up and attack me, and after fighting with Inu Yasha I'm not too sure that he would save me. Or even worse, if Kouga tried to kidnap me again. I picked up my pace to a jog. I clutched the letter in my hand as I was nearing the well.  
  
'Just a little more.'  
  
I entered the clearing and sighed in relief. I walked over to the well catching my breath. I sat on top of the edge and was about to jump in when I heard someone coming.  
  
I looked around nervously but didn't seem to be able to see anyone.  
  
'With my luck it's probably Sesshomaru or Naraku. Whoever it is I don't want to wait around to find out. Just as I jumped in I heard Inu yasha call my name. I looked up and saw his enraged face for a split second before purple light started engulfing my vision. I looked down and braced my self to fall on a hard surface.  
  
I fell on my butt with a loud 'Thud.' I got up and climbed up the latter. I jumped off the edge and walked over to my house. I walked up and saw my grandfather sweeping outside the front door. He seemed to be muttering something about sicknesses.  
  
"Hey gramps!" I said as I rushed past him.  
  
"Oh Kagome your home so soon? I just figured out a new sickness! You could have a cold!" He shouted to me as I gave him a nervous smile and closed the door behind me.  
  
"Hey Mom, I'm home!" I called to her.  
  
"Oh Kagome! Kate sent another letter!" I stopped in my tracks.  
  
"She did? Where is it?"  
  
"I put it on your desk."  
  
"Thanks mom." I ran upstairs to my room and saw the letter on my desk.  
  
'I wonder why she wrote, I thought it was my turn to return a letter.' I opened the envelope up and unfolded the letter.  
  
Dear Kagome,  
  
I know I wrote last time but I just wanted to tell you that my plane schedule changed due to a future storm. I should be arriving on Wednesday instead of Friday. I hope it's not too much of an inconvenience. But at least I'll get to stay a bit longer! I can't wait but if it's too much of an inconvenience then you can call my cell phone at 1-652-963-7481. I'll be carrying it around. Hope to see you soon.  
  
~Kate  
  
"Wow, this is great! But I hope Inu Yasha can bear not having me around for now almost a week."  
  
"Don't flatter yourself, I would rather not have you along, but since none of us can sense the shards you'll have to come back. And there's no way you're going to be able to stay a week!" I jumped when he first spoke.  
  
"Gomen Inu Yasha, but she's already on her way. I don't see why you don't let her come."  
  
"Hello! You don't think she's going to freak out from seeing demons?"  
  
"I already told her about you, so it won't come as such a surprise. Come on, this is the only compromise I can think of."  
  
"Feh, fine."  
  
"Great she should be arriving tomorrow morning and I'll have to stay here until she arrives. So you can go back." I said half pushing him back out the window, since he never actually came in my room.  
  
"Whatever, I'll be back tomorrow at lunchtime to make sure you don't try to ditch me." With that he jumped toward the ground and to the well.  
  
I walked downstairs to tell my Mother the change in plans.  
  
"Mom? I read Kate's letter and she said her schedule changed. She should be here tomorrow." I saw her come out from the Kitchen and come toward me.  
  
"Oh what happened?"  
  
"She said that a storm was coming and they wanted to avoid it. I guess for the people who had urgent business to attend to."  
  
"Oh, well are you sure you don't have to return to the feudal era?"  
  
"I talked to Inu Yasha, but he wouldn't let me. So, I'm going to have to bring her along."  
  
"Are you sure you should do that? I mean isn't she going to be a little scared when she sees Inu Yasha, or any demon for that matter?"  
  
"I told her how I go through the well, and I described Inu Yasha so I think she'll be fine. Plus, she doesn't scare easy."  
  
"Well it's getting late, I think you should get a good night sleep before she comes tomorrow."  
  
"Yeah I guess. Good Night."  
  
"Good Night dear."  
  
I walked upstairs down the hall and in my room. I closed the door behind me and changed into my pajamas. I yawned; I was so tired from running around all day. It's been so long since I had the luxury of a comfortable mattress. I climbed under the comforter and laid down. I sighed and fell asleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The sun hit my eyes and as soon as I opened them, I closed them as tight as possible. Unfortunately, I couldn't seem to get back to sleep. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. I looked at the clock next to me on the nightstand and it read 8:47 A.M.  
  
"Man, she should be coming soon." I got out of bed and picked out a nice green turtleneck, sleeveless, dress that went down to my knees. I wore my white sandals and brushed my hair.  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
'Oh no, she can't be here already!'  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
'Wait that's Sota' "KAGOME!"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Breakfast! Geez, you need your ears checked."  
  
I let out a sigh of relief and walked downstairs. I could smell the bacon from the stairs. It smelt delicious. It's been a while since breakfast was made for me.  
  
"Good Morning dear, have a nice sleep?"  
  
"Morning, and yes for once." I sat in a seat across from Sota who was wolfing down breakfast.  
  
"Hope you're hungry."  
  
"I'd eat this even if I wasn't." I reached across the table and grabbed the plate of scrambled eggs. I put a fair amount on and got two slices of bacon. Mom placed a cup of tea in front of me and I drank it at once. Soon enough I was finished and washed my plate. All of a sudden I heard a knock at the door.  
  
"I got it!"  
  
Chapter 3: Travel to the feudal era-  
  
I rushed to the door, almost running. I was so excited. I opened the door just as another knock was heard. I flung it open and saw a young 15 year old teenager with long, straight brown hair tied in a pony tail with black sunglasses on top of her head. She was wearing a black skirt with a red tank top that said 'Bad girl' in black, bold letters. Her black leather boots went all the way to her knees and she had dark eyeliner on. But she wore a big smile and seemed like one of the happiest people on earth.  
  
"Kagome?" She said, her voice soft.  
  
"Kate!" I leaned over and hugged her. She seemed a little surprised but returned the hug.  
  
"It's great to meet you in person." She said breaking the hug.  
  
"Oh I know I've waited so long. Here come on in." I grabbed her suitcase that was on the ground next to her feet and moved to the side to let her in.  
  
"Wow, what a lovely home! It's nothing like what I live in." She looked around amazed at the smallest thing like the curtains.  
  
"Well let me introduce you to my family." I said putting her bag next to the stairs.  
  
"Ok!" She ran up behind me as I led her to the dinning room.  
  
"Mom! Kate's here." I heard my mom stop washing dishes and saw her come out of the kitchen drying her hands with her apron.  
  
"Oh it's very nice to meet to meet you Kate." My mom reached her hand out and Kate gladly shook it.  
  
"Oh and this is Sota." I said grabbing Sota as he tried to leave the room.  
  
"Oh he's Kawii! It's nice to meet you Sota." She bent down on her knees and rubbed Sota's head. "Kagome he's much cuter than you said."  
  
"Oh and you might have met my grandfather outside. He was sweeping, probably muttering about sicknesses."  
  
"Oh yes I did. Kagome, your family's wonderful. You're so lucky!"  
  
"Yeah, well here let's put your things upstairs." I took her hand and pulled her to the stairs. She quickly hurried up and we were both running to my room.  
  
"I'm curious to see your room." I heard her say as we were running.  
  
"Well it's nothing much." I said as we reached the door to my room. I opened the door and we walked in.  
  
"I love it! It's great!" She looked around my room.  
  
"Here you can put your stuff on my bed. You know we're going to have to get you a back pack for the trip."  
  
"What trip?" She asked curiously.  
  
"Well you know how I told you about Inu yasha? Well he wouldn't let me stay here for a week so I wanted to ask you if you'd like to come with me to the feudal era."  
  
"Oh that's sounds great! I'll get to meet everyone?"  
  
"Oh yeah."  
  
"When are we going?"  
  
"I think Inu yasha will be coming to warn me around noon. But knowing him, he'll get impatient and come early. So let's get you ready. I think I have an extra bag in my closet somewhere."  
  
I walked over to the closet and found a Black bag. It was a lot smaller than mine, but she won't be putting as much stuff in it.  
  
"Here you go." I handed her the bag and she looked at it in approval. "Let's see. You're going to need an extra outfit." She opened her suitcase and took out a pair of navy blue sweatpants and a black tang top. With a light blue jacket.  
  
"Ok, and you'll need, let's see, a brush and an extra pair of shoes." She put in a pair of sneakers and a comb.  
  
"And I have all the essentials, like a flashlight, blanket."  
  
"Wow, we're going to need all this stuff?" She asked.  
  
"Well yeah because once we're there, it'll be a while until we come back home."  
  
"Oh ok." She went back in her bag and took out a blue case. "Look, I carry all my make up in it, plus tooth brush and paste. And lotion, with my face wash. I guess I'll bring this along since we'll be there awhile."  
  
"Good thinking." I glanced at the clock; it was already almost 10:00. "Hey, are you hungry?"  
  
"Actually I am, I didn't have much on the plane since a couple of hours ago."  
  
"Well my mom made the best bacon and eggs. Let's see if there's any left." We went back downstairs and saw that the table was cleared.  
  
"Hey, mom? Do we have any eggs left?" I went in the Kitchen and saw a note on the fridge.  
  
-Kagome  
I had to take Sota to soccer practice. Hope to see you before you leave but if not, take plenty of water and be careful.  
  
Mom- "I guess we'll have to cook something. Do you like Ramen?"  
  
"What's ramen?"  
  
"You've never had ramen! Well you're going to love it. I don't know anyone that doesn't like it." I quickly made a bowl of ramen for her. As soon as she tasted it, her eyes lit up. Once she swallowed the smiled.  
  
"Ramen here is like Pizza in America." She said and took another bite. We sat there talking about more foods. How people in America also love ice cream and chocolate. I mentioned that we love chocolate too. When we were done talking and she finished her Ramen, it was about a quarter after 11:00.  
  
"Well Inu yasha should be here soon. Go get your bag, while I get some supplies to pack my bag with." She nodded and went up stairs. I went to the door where I dropped my bag and brought it to the kitchen. I threw out old water bottles and replaced them with new ones. I got a chocolate bar for Shippo and Inu yasha since they love it so much and closed my bag. I walked up stairs and saw Kate coming down.  
  
"I'll be right there, I just want to change into my school uniform." I said quickly as I rushed to my room. I quickly changed and put my dress away. As I was getting my last shoe on I heard Kate call me. I got it on and came down stairs.  
  
"I'm coming."  
  
"I think I just saw someone coming. But he disappeared." She pointed to the well.  
  
"I bet Inu yasha's here. It's about 11:45." And he probably was in my room.  
  
"I'll go get your bag."  
  
"Oh thanks." She went off into the kitchen. I walked to the stairs and heard someone in my room.  
  
"Inu Yasha! We're down here." I called to him. The door immediately opened.  
  
"Here Kagome." Kate handed me my bag and we both put ours on.  
  
"Come on Kagome you've wasted enough time." Inu yasha was right next to me.  
  
"Sorry. Inu Yasha this is Kate. Kate this is Inu yasha." I said introducing them. Kate walked up to him and stared at his ears. Then she turned to me.  
  
"You said they were real?"  
  
"Yeah they're real!" Inu Yasha said. She walked up to him and stared at his eyes.  
  
"And his eyes," She said looking at me again. "They're just as you described them and more!"  
  
"Can we go?" Inu yasha said and turned toward the door. But Kate grabbed his hair.  
  
"Wow, you were right Kagome, his hair is beautiful." She said looking at a few strands in her hand. I blushed and avoided Inu Yasha's eyes.  
  
"Kagome. Can we leave now?" He said looking at me.  
  
"I think she's pretty calm for meeting a demon for the first time."  
  
"Feh." He opened the door and walked to he well.  
  
"Let's go before he gets angry." I said to her.  
  
"Yeah." We both walked to the well. When we were inside Inu yasha was sitting on the edge.  
  
"Ok, here." I took of a shard from the jewel and handed it to her. "Put this in your pocket and don't let is fall out."  
  
"Kagome! Don't give her a shard!"  
  
"How else is she going to go through the well? Anyway when I say three jump in and don't be scared." She nodded in agreement and looked into the well. We sat on the edge and let out feet dangle.  
  
"Ok, One - two - Three - " On three we jumped in and I could tell Kate was amazed at everything around her. She was turning her head very which way. Well landed on the bottom a little rough but we were ok.  
  
"Wow, that was great. But we're still in the well."  
  
"Well, not the same well." We got up and climbed to the top. When we were out Kate stared at everything. She reminded me of the first time I'd come here.  
  
Chapter 4: Introductions-  
  
Inu yasha came out a few seconds later.  
  
"Hand over the shard." He said holding his hand out. Kate took it out and gave it to me, totally ignoring Inu yasha. I smiled at him and he growled.  
  
"Watch your temper Inu yasha."  
  
"I hope you guys like walking." He said as he jumped in the air.  
  
"SIT!" I called and he landed roughly on the ground.  
  
"DAMN, WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" He looked at me. He hadn't gotten very far from his place.  
  
"You're going to give us a ride Inu Yasha!"  
  
"What makes you think I'm going to-"  
  
"Because I'll say the 'S' word."  
  
He growled and crouched down. Kate was starring at us in amazement. I walked over to Inu yasha and jumped on his back. Kate just looked at me like I had two heads.  
  
"It's ok he doesn't mind." He looked at me as if I was joking. Kate walked over to him.  
  
"Well in case I hurt you, I'm sorry." She jumped on next to me and inuyasha put a hand over our legs to keep us from falling. I could tell Kate was stunned by the whole experience.  
  
"You sure have him under control." She said to me while Inu yasha ran to Kaeda's hut.  
  
"He's a big softy, he just acts tough." I said and rubbed his head teasingly. In return he dropped his hand that was keeping me from falling momentarily. Causing me to slip for a second.  
  
"Ahh. Inu yasha!" I yelled.  
  
"What are you going to do? If you sit me, I'll make sure you come down with me." He laughed triumphantly.  
  
"Oh I'll do much worse." I reached my hand to his ear and started rubbing it. His head tilted into my hand as I massaged it. I whispered to Kate to do the same. She nodded and started massaging his other ear. She must've been better at it because he totally disregarded my hand and tilted his head immediately and abruptly into Kate's hand. She laughed as he did.  
  
"He's like a puppy." She said out loud. This caused Inu yasha to snap out of it and he shook his head. Kate took her hand back. And I whispered to Inu yasha.  
  
"See I'll always have you under control." He shivered and I giggled. He stopped abruptly and we jumped off outside of Kaeda's hut.  
  
"Come on my friends are inside." I took her hand and we walked into the hut. Shippo ran up and jumped into my arms.  
  
"Kagome, don't leave me again ok? Inu yasha was being mean."  
  
"Aww! He's so adorable." Kate leaned over my shoulder and looked at the Kitsune. Shippo looked up at her.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"She my pen pal I told you about a few days ago. Kate, this is Shippo, that's Sango, and that's Miroku." I pointed to each of my friends as I said their names. "Everyone, this is Kate." She waved to everyone and said a quick hello. I sat next to Sango with Shippo in my lap and Kate sat down next to Miroku and me.  
  
'She's brave. Oh wait I didn't tell her about him.' But it was too late. Miroku already had her hands in his and was looking into her eyes.  
  
Chapter 5: Time for Jewel hunting-  
  
"Lady Kate, your beauty is overwhelming me. I have never seen such a beautiful woman before." Miroku said holding her hands with now one hand, while his free hand held her to his shoulder. Her eyes were large and she blushed.  
  
"Ugh, thank you." She said looking up at him. Sango was about to punch him over the head, but I touched her shoulder and shook my head.  
  
"I want Miroku to understand that he should not touch Kate on his own. He'll find out why soon." I whispered to her and winked. She smiled back.  
  
"Oh and Shippo, I have a gift for you." I put him down next to me while I searched for the bars of chocolate. I found the bars and gave one to him.  
  
"Yay! Chocolate! Thank you Kagome!" He said. Inu yasha sat closer to me and looked in my bag.  
  
"I didn't forget you Inu yasha." I got out a second bar and handed it to him. He just smiled and ripped the paper off it.  
  
"Oh and I brought some for us too Sango, I think Miroku is too busy to notice though." I turned to him seeing Miroku telling Kate about his hand. She had the hand with the wind tunnel in her own and looked at him worryingly. She was giving in! Everything got quiet, since Shippo and Inu yasha both had their mouths busy. And Sango and I were listening to Miroku.  
  
"And the only way I can ever save myself is if I defeat Naraku." He said.  
  
"How terrible. Naraku is awful."  
  
"Wow, Miroku is really convincing. But he didn't ask her to bear his child yet." Sango whispered to me. I nodded and listened.  
  
"I must ask you lady Kate, would you. please bear me a son?" He said taking her hands in his again and closed his eyes.  
  
"Wwhat?" She said looking at him. He brought his head up and it was considerably closer than it was before.  
  
"A nice trick." I whispered to Sango.  
  
"Oh yeah if she falls for it, he could get a kiss."  
  
"It is sort of romantic the way he asks though. I mean he's in peril and if he should fail his dangerous journey his only request is a son to follow in his foot steps." I whispered sarcastically. We both laughed, butI seemed to have gotten Inu yasha's attention as he finished the last of his chocolate bar. He looked at me as if I was serious and then looked at Miroku.  
  
Miroku's head was leaning in closer. And Kate's was leaning out.  
  
'If this keeps going, he's going to fall on her.'  
  
Sango looked at me.  
  
"She's falling for it."  
  
"Maybe she likes him. I mean I think I would too if he was so. perverted." Inu yasha joined in our conversation.  
  
"What do you mean?" He said annoyingly.  
  
"Well he is nice and cute and brave. It's just that he's too obsessed with women." I looked to Sango who nodded in agreement.  
  
"But he's not going to change and I like him better as a friend anyway." I added quickly. I didn't want Inu Yasha thinking that I was interested in anyone other than him. I'm having enough trouble trying to get him to feel the same for me. He does seem a little jealous though.  
  
We heard a loud thud and saw Kate standing up red with fury. Miroku was against the wall. 'She kicked him! Nice going.' Miroku quickly got his posture together and sat next to Sango again and let out a sigh.  
  
'Almost had her.' He whispered. Kate growled at him.  
  
"Stay away from me PERVERT!" She yelled and went to sit down but Inu yasha was now sitting next to me. She sat next to him. Shippo went up to her.  
  
"Can I sit on your lap?" She smiled at him and nodded. He laid comfortably in her arms and looked as though he was ready to fall asleep.  
  
"You can sit on my lap." Miroku said leaning closer. Sango punched him on the head.  
  
"Oh I'm terribly sorry dear Sango, did you want to?" He asked her. She reacted again through her fists.  
  
"I've had enough of this. It's time we got started on the search again." Inu yasha stood up and waited for us to react.  
  
"I guess we should, I mean we're not doing anything." I said in agreement as I stood next to him. He seemed relieved that he didn't have to torture me to agree like usual.  
  
"Yeah I want to see some demons!" Kate stood up excitedly with Shippo in her arms.  
  
"That's the majority." Miroku said and stood up just as Sango did.  
  
Chapter 6: Kouga and Inu yasha's true feelings-  
  
We all headed outside. We walked a bit west.  
  
"Do you sense any shards Kagome?" Inu Yasha asked me.  
  
"Yeah actually, I feel a lot. Not as much as Naraku though. I think maybe 4 or 5." I said as I felt shards toward the mountain in front of us.  
  
"That's the wolf demon's mountain, Kagome." Miroku said to me.  
  
"Oh I yeah that's why it feels so familiar. I guess we should look somewhere else." I said about to turn around.  
  
"Wait, why can't we go get the shards that they have?" Kate asked us all. She doesn't know about Kouga.  
  
"Well, uh, you see." I started but Inu yasha finished.  
  
"The head of the pack, Kouga, is obsessed with Kagome." I could hear the rage in his voice.  
  
"Well so what?"  
  
"I don't want to mate with him." I told her blushing.  
  
"Oh and why not, my dear Kagome?" I heard a very familiar voice behind me. I turned to see Kouga right behind me.  
  
"Oh, hi.Kouga." I said nervously. He took my hand and kissed the back of it. I sighed and took my hand back. Inu yasha stepped in front of me and exchanged death glares with Kouga.  
  
Then Kate walked past Inu Yasha and right in front of Kouga. She stared in his eyes and caused Kouga to blush.  
  
"So you're a wolf demon?" She asked looking at his hair.  
  
"Ugh, yes. And who are you?"  
  
"I'm a friend of Kagome." She said with a smile.  
  
"Oh, and you're not afraid of me?" He asked.  
  
"Oh no, I couldn't be scared of someone as cute as you." She put a finger under his chin teasingly. He grinned. Kate looked back at me. She shoved Inu Yasha out of the way.  
  
"And you're saying you want him, over him?" She pointed to Inu yasha and then to Kouga.  
  
"I never said I wanted Inu Yasha over Kouga. They're both my good friends, it's just that Kouga seems to want more of me, and Inu yasha wants less of me."  
  
"So then why not ditch Inu yasha and go with Kouga?"  
  
"Like I told you! They're just my friends!" I said angrily.  
  
"Well it seems that Inu Yasha doesn't quiet agree and Kouga looks as though he's about to cry so I think you misread them both." I looked at Inu yasha. He gave me the saddest look I've ever seen him give me. Then I looked at Kouga who just looked to the ground.  
  
"I mean you make two guys fall in love with you, then you break their hearts. I mean you told me about Inu Yasha, so he's nothing new, but you didn't tell me about Kouga."  
  
"Well I, didn't know that, well I." I didn't know what to say. It seems that Inu yasha might have feeling for me, but I don't want to press it on him. I want him to tell me on his own.  
  
"Ok, this is ridicules!" Kate walked up to Kouga.  
  
"You love Kagome right?" He nodded. "Ok so it's clear that he loves you."  
  
She walked over to Inu Yasha. "Do you love Kagome?" He looked at me and I gave him a look of anticipation. This wasn't how I pictured him telling me, but I want to know.  
  
"Yes." My eyes widened and Kate walked over to me.  
  
Chapter 7: Kate plays cupid-  
  
"Ok, this is easy. It's obvious now that you're the only one that wants to be just 'friends' with them. They both love you, so which is it? Kouga or Inu Yasha? Unless. you don't want either or you want both?" I blushed I wanted to say nothing but they were all waiting. I sighed and said with out a doubt "Inu yasha."  
  
I looked at him and his eyes brightened ten times and he walked up to me and hugged me for the first true time since I've come here. I hugged him back.  
  
"Geez, was that so hard?" Kate walked over to Kouga who looked thoroughly disappointed.  
  
"I'm sorry." She hugged him and he was so surprised that he didn't move. He looked as though he was frozen.  
  
"I don't fully understand why, but these guys all really want your jewel shards. Can they have them?" She looked into his dark eyes.  
  
"Sorry, I need these." He gave her a smug look.  
  
"What for? Did Naraku do something to you too? Did he make your brother kill you and your village? Did he put a wind tunnel in one of your hands to eventually kill you? Or did he just turn you against your loved one and make her bind you to a tree for fifty years, while she died slowly?" Kate was calm about it. She never raised her voice.  
  
Kouga looked at her. She expected an answer and he couldn't think of a good enough one to make her understand that he wanted it as much as they did.  
  
"Look, it's not what Naraku did to me. It's what he did to my pack." He looked back to see Inu yasha with his right arm around Kagome and Miroku standing next to Sango who had Kilala on her shoulder.  
  
"Well why do it yourself when you could have others do for you? I mean think about it. Let Inu Yasha fight him and if he suceeds then you won't even have to get you hands dirty."  
  
"How do I know that they will not attack me while I'm weak?"  
  
"Because they swear they won't." She looked back at us. I smiled and nodded, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo did the same. While Inu yasha took a second more to think about it, but in the end he nodded.  
  
"See, even Inu yasha swears not to harm you, even though it's obvious how much he hates you."  
  
"I can't trust them."  
  
"You can't trust Kagome? I thought you said you loved her!"  
  
"It's not Kagome that I don't trust. It's Inu Yasha."  
  
"Kagome has control over Inu Yasha." She reached up and touched his face. "And I have control over Kagome."  
  
Kouga sighed.  
  
"Alright fine. I will give you my shards. Then you may do whatever you'd like with them." He took Kate's hand and held it a moment before wind surrounded him and he was gone.  
  
"Hey where'd he go?" Kate turned back to us. I ran from Inu Yasha's arms and to her.  
  
"That's just how he travels. You did great! I can't believe it. All you had to do was ask him and he gave you the shards, and no fighting! We've never gotten a shard with out having to fight a little."  
  
"I think you're forgetting to thank me for getting you and Inu yasha together."  
  
She winked at me and looked at Inu yasha who just blushed. I giggled.  
  
"I suppose I am." I gave her hug and said "thank you." She pulled away and said "No problem."  
  
"The problem with you people is that you don't say what you're feeling. I mean if you had waited for him to give in, I think you'd be waiting a lot longer."  
  
I giggled again knowing it was true. Then I got an evil idea.  
  
"You know Miroku and Sango? Well I think they have the same problem. Could you get their feelings out in the open?" I whispered in her ear. She smiled and nodded.  
  
I walked back over to Inu yasha and watched from a far. Kate was talking to them, though I couldn't hear she what she was saying exactly. Sango and Miroku blushed and smiled a couple of times but in the end, Sango hugged Miroku. Though, Miroku took advantage and kissed her, she didn't seem to protest.  
  
Kate walked back to me. We exchanged smiles. But then her smile turned into an evil grin.  
  
"Hey now have you two ever kissed?" We both turned the deepest red possible. I knew where she was going with this.  
  
Chapter 8: Shards in my Grasp-  
  
"No, but Kate."  
  
"Now why not? You love each other, isn't that right?"  
  
"I think you're forgetting that we just found out we loved each other." I said in defense.  
  
"Well in that case, why didn't you kiss her when you found out she loved you?" She looked to Inu yasha. He was glowing a bright red.  
  
"Because I'm not a pervert like that Monk!" He yelled.  
  
"I guess not, but you wanted to or at least thought about it." He got even redder, if that was possible.  
  
"So what if I did?" He said, but immediately regretted it.  
  
"Inu yasha." I looked at him.  
  
"You see you both want to, you're just too afraid that the other won't. The monk isn't afraid, however, and got to kiss Sango. I think I'll just go over there and leave you two to whatever." Kate grinned and walked toward Miroku and Sango who were sitting on a rock next to each other, holding hands.  
  
I looked up at Inu yasha who took my hand.  
  
"We need to talk about someone." He looked over to Kate who looked up and got a nervous expression on her face. I looked up at Inu yasha who had a smile on his face.  
  
He brought me into the forest behind a tree. He let go of my wrist and looked into my eyes. Gold met brown and I couldn't stand all the pressure.  
  
"So who did you want to talk about?" I asked him.  
  
"No one, I just didn't want Kate to have the satisfaction of knowing she was right." I gasped and he lowered his head. He brushed his lips gently over mine. Then, he raised his head up and stared into my eyes again. We smiled and he took my hand in his. We walked together back to the others.  
  
"Play along and say we were talking about Kate." He whispered in my ear. His warm breath in my ear made me shiver. I smiled back at him and played along. I took back my hand, against his will, and walked over to Kate.  
  
"What did you guys talk about?" Kate asked me hurriedly.  
  
"Oh he just thought you were being too intrusive, but I 'persuaded' him to let you stay." I could hardly keep in a laugh.  
  
"Well it sounds like it was good I was intrusive. If I wasn't then you wouldn't be with him and you guys wouldn't be together." She pointed to Miroku and Sango.  
  
"Yes, yes I know. You just embarrassed him. But he's cute when he blushes so it was worth it."  
  
"I heard that." Inu Yasha said from behind a tree. "When's that stupid wolf coming back anyway?"  
  
"Don't call him stupid, you would think that by giving you those shard things that you would stop calling him names." Kate said in protest.  
  
"I'll never forgive him for capturing Kagome, if that's what you're asking me to do." He answered. I was touched but disappointed at the same time. I guess he's one to hold a grudge.  
  
The wind picked up all around us and we knew, except for Kate, that Kouga was back. When the wind finally settled down Kouga appeared holding a tiny bag. He tossed it to Kate.  
  
"Here, now keep up your end of the deal and I'll leave Kagome alone." He said briefly as the wind picked up again.  
  
"Thank you, Kouga!" Kate called to him as she waved good-bye. He left before she could tell him something. She didn't finish her sentence so I couldn't make it out.  
  
"See look how easy that was." She threw the little bag to me, disappointed.  
  
I opened it and saw all five shards inside. I took them out and as soon as they were all in my hand, they fused together to make a smaller piece of the jewel. I put it to our shards and they fused together.  
  
"Now, it looks like we have a little more then half of the jewel shards. And that means, we have more then Naraku!" I said with excitement in my voice. This seemed to lighten everyone's expressions.  
  
"I think I'm ready to fight Naraku now." Inu Yasha said cracking his knuckles.  
  
Chapter 9: Wish problems-  
  
"I don't think so Inu yasha. Even though we have more, we are not using them to make us stronger. On the other hand, Naraku is. He is still too strong." Miroku said.  
  
"Then when do you suggest we fight him, when we've got all the shards except for his?" Inu yasha said impatiently.  
  
"Well I think it's obvious." Kate said. "All you need to do is steal his shards. Then he'll be weak and you can defeat him."  
  
"Easier said then done." I said not agreeing. But everyone else seemed to be thinking of plans that might make it work.  
  
"Well, let's see. If I can persuade him to give me his shards, like Kouga, then maybe we won't even have to fight!" Kate said excitedly.  
  
"Right ok, you do that and we might consider searching for your body when he's through killing you." Inu Yasha said half sarcastically.  
  
"Well why does he want the shards so bad?"  
  
"He wants to become a full fledge demon and kill us all." Inu yasha said.  
  
"When or if you defeat him, you'll get his shards, right? Well once you have them all and Naraku is dead what are you going to do with it?"  
  
Kate asked a question that we hadn't thought about for a while.  
  
'Does Inu Yasha still want to become a full fledge demon too? Or does he want to avenge Kikyo?'  
  
"Well? It seems the only reason why you want all the shards is so Naraku doesn't. And while you did a great job at keeping them away from him, you really don't have a sufficient reason to keep them all." Kate said.  
  
"We have a sufficient reason, we're just not sure if we all want the same thing." I said nervously. I looked at everyone and they seemed to agree.  
  
"Oh my god! You people are really unbelievable. Ok let's make this easy. Inu Yasha what do you want to use it for?" Kate said looking at him.  
  
"At first I wanted to become a full fledge demon." Inu yasha said.  
  
"Ok Inu yasha wants to become a real demon, Sango what do you want to use it for?"  
  
"Uhh I want to free my brother from Naraku's mind control once and for all."  
  
"Ok Inu yasha wants to become a full fledge demon and Sango wants her brother back. Miroku?"  
  
"Uh well in the case that we don't kill Naraku completely I want to cure my family's curse." He said looking at his hand.  
  
"Ok so Inu yasha wants to be a real demon, Sango wants her brother, and Miroku wants his curse removed. Who else wants to use the jewel?" She looked at Shippo and me.  
  
"Well I would like my parents back." Shippo said quietly.  
  
"Oh Shippo I didn't know." She looked sympathetically at the Kitsune. "Ok so unless, Kagome, you want to use it for something you all want different things." She looked at me.  
  
I didn't know. I didn't know that Inu Yasha still wanted to become a full fledge demon. After learning that he could lose control he still wants to? And then after the jewel is done, does that mean I go home? Well I guess that's only thing left to do.  
  
"I guess I don't want anything from the Shikon no Tama. I mean I'm only looking for the shards because it's my fault that it shattered. The only revenge I want on Naraku is making all my friends suffer like this." Kate looked at me.  
  
"What do you mean you're fault?" She didn't know the story.  
  
"Well when I first came here and found out that I was the reincarnation of Kikyo, the priestess who guarded the jewel, the villagers wanted me to shoot down a crow demon that stole the jewel. And while I did shoot it down I shot the jewel too and caused it to shatter." I said ashamed.  
  
"You never told me that. Well then the only question is how to full fill all of your requests with only one wish." Kate looked at us, open to any suggestions.  
  
"Well maybe we can ask the jewel to undo every bad thing that Naraku did." Shippo volunteered.  
  
"Well that's a bit general and it wouldn't help for Inu Yasha's wish." Kate said.  
  
Then she had a looked like she just remembered something. She looked at Inu Yasha. "Hold on, I thought your wish was to avenge Naraku for killing that Kikyo person, Inu Yasha. Oh wait; no you wouldn't want to avenge Kikyo because you don't love her anymore. You love Kagome." She figured out.  
  
Inu Yasha looked like he had several conflicts going through his mind.  
  
"I do want to avenge Kikyo. Not because I love her, because I don't! But because I owe it to her." Inu yasha confessed. I looked at him.  
  
"Well then Inu Yasha, you need to think whether you want to avenge Kikyo or become demon." Kate said. "Hold on I thought you already were a demon?" She said.  
  
"He's only half demon. His mother was Human." I said quickly.  
  
"Oh so what's the difference whether he's half or full? He still has all his powers." Kate asked.  
  
I looked at Inu Yasha. Hoping he would answer because I don't know how. I don't want to say the wrong thing and have him mad. He didn't however.  
  
Chapter 10: Love problems-  
  
"Well I guess he becomes stronger and faster and all that." I said looking at Inu Yasha in case I said something wrong, but he didn't disagree.  
  
"What! You only want the jewel to become stronger? How ignorant! You already are stronger then most of the demons around here. You don't need to become stronger, not when people like Miroku, Sango, and Shippo have real reasons to use the jewel. If Naraku stole some of your power or something, then I could understand, but to change who you are just so you can be better then everyone else is selfish!" Kate said looking at Inu Yasha.  
  
"Hey this really is none of your business! You just don't understand, you don't know all the facts!" Inu yasha said angrily.  
  
"What don't I know? You want to use the jewel to be better then everyone else, while Miroku, Sango, and Shippo want it to avenge Naraku! In some ways you're almost as bad as Naraku." Kate said, but immediately regretted it.  
  
Inu Yasha took her by her jacket collar and held her in the air.  
  
"You don't know what you're talking about. I'll never EVER be or come close to being as bad as Naraku!" Inu Yasha yelled angrily at her. I ran up to him and pulled him away from Kate who was breathing very hard. He looked at me as if he didn't regret doing it. As soon as he was away from us, however, I yelled 'SIT BOY!' as loud and hard as I could. He fell to the ground even harder then usual. As soon as he stood up, I 'sat' him again still feeling angry at him.  
  
No, I wasn't just angry at him. I was furious at him as I realized that everything Kate acknowledged was true.  
  
"Inu Yasha, Kate's right! All this time I thought that you only wanted the jewel to take revenge on Naraku for what he did to you and Kikyo! And for the last couple of weeks it was really hard feeling for you when your feelings were so strong about Kikyo." I looked at Inu yasha who was looking at me from where he was laying. Tears started rimming my eyes.  
  
"But because I understood how it must've felt when you found out what he did I pushed it in the back of my mind and was determined to tell you my feelings only after this whole thing started." He stood up, touching his ribs in pain.  
  
"Kagome I, I'm sorry I pushed you into choosing Inu Yasha over Kouga. I didn't know." Kate looked at me.  
  
I looked at her and shook my head to let her know I wasn't mad at her. I was too angry at Inu Yasha to be mad at anyone else right now. Then I looked over to Inu Yasha who was right in front of me. I backed up a few steps and shook my head as he slowly stepped forward. He stopped when he saw me shake my head more abruptly.  
  
"You said you loved me, but we can't . can't be together if all you want to do with the jewel is turn yourself full demon, and forget about me. That would be impossible to deal with." Tears began falling from my eyes as I saw him looking at me.  
  
He walked towards me. I would no longer look in his eyes and my head lowered looking at the ground. I couldn't remember a time when I wouldn't look into his eyes. They were my favorite part of him. It was the only sufficient way to know what he was feeling since you could never trust what he said.  
  
But either way he wished I would lose. If he wanted to avenge Kikyo, then for the rest of the quest and fight with Naraku, he'll be thinking about Kikyo and what he did to them. But if he wished to be a full demon, he would forget about me and all we went through. More tears raced down my cheeks as I thought more about how either way I lose and I don't get Inu Yasha. My tears combined on the bottom of my chin and fell to my shirt.  
  
"Kagome." He said but I closed my eyes, determined not to look at him. His voice made my heartbeat quicken. He moved toward me. He wrapped his arms around me, but I wouldn't move. I was scared to get to attached to him, knowing I'll lose him. I kept my arms to my side as stiff as ever. I realized that I was melting under his touch. I pushed away from him, still not looking at him.  
  
I wouldn't look at him but I could tell he was hurt. He walked up to me. I turned my back to him, but he came closer and embraced me. He wrapped his arms around me and sighed in my hair.  
  
He whispered, "I'll always love you. It doesn't matter whether I'm a yuokai or a hanyou. I could never forget you because the last thing I want is to be without you. I always want you by my side." He held me closer.  
  
I thought about his words. 'But what if he couldn't remember and what if he tried.tried to kill me?' I took his arms away from me and turned around. I still held his hands and looked into his eyes. I wasn't going to trust what he said. I will trust what his eyes tell me.  
  
"Inu Yasha, I'm not sure I would be able to handle it if you did lose control and forgot about me. I mean what if .if. what if you tried to kill me and the others!?" I yelled as once again tears fell down my face. He brought a finger to my face and wiped away my tears.  
  
Chapter 11: An answer to their problems?  
  
"Well then I guess I won't become a youkai." He said. "If you're too afraid that you'll lose me then I won't risk it. The last thing I want is to lose you." He said. Looking in his eyes again, I saw that he was sincere. I wrapped my arms around him. He hugged me back.  
  
I backed away realizing Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kate was still there. A light blush crossed my face. But Inu Yasha kept a firm grip on my hand. I talked first.  
  
"Well now what do we wish for? I guess you all want revenge on Naraku, but we'll have to defeat him to get his shards so then we won't have to ask the jewel to kill him or anything."  
  
"Well why not ask it to bring back everyone Naraku killed? It would bring back Sango's brother, Shippo's parents, and Kikyo. And if we already killed him, Miroku's hand will be healed and the curse lifted." Kate suggested.  
  
Everyone thought about it, trying to find a flaw in the wish.  
  
"The only problem I have with that wish is that Kikyo will come back." Inu Yasha said. "And I do not want her alive again.  
  
"You know Inu Yasha, she might be her old self when or if she returns. Her soul wouldn't be so full of hatred." I said, almost asking him indirectly if he would want Kikyo over me if she was back.  
  
"But then wouldn't things between you two go back the way it was, when you were in love?" Miroku said joining in on the conversation. Inu Yasha growled at the thought.  
  
"I'll never love her again!" He said.  
  
"Well then there's really no problem. Once she comes back, just let her have it. You love Kagome, you don't love her, and you'll never love her. She'll just have to deal with rejection. She'll have to understand that even though she has her real spirit back that times have changed." Sango concluded joining the conversation too.  
  
"Hold on, you're saying she'll have her old spirit back?" Inu Yasha asked worriedly.  
  
"Well yeah, she'll need it to stay alive in her body." Sango said.  
  
"But isn't her soul, now Kagome's?" Inu Yasha asked looking at me.  
  
Everyone gasped and stared at me. My eyes widened and looked up at Inu Yasha who looked almost scared.  
  
"What would happen to Kagome, then?" Shippo asked nervously jumping into my arms.  
  
Chapter 12: Inu Yasha's Jealousy-  
  
"Please, don't go away Kagome. You're the closest thing I have to a mommy." I held him even closer.  
  
"Well you know Shippo, if worse comes to worse and Kikyo does take her soul back, the Shikon no Tama would've already returned your parents and you wouldn't need me." I told him although hoping that it wouldn't have come to that.  
  
"Well you can get that thought out of your head because there's no way Kikyo is taking your soul." He said looking at me.  
  
"Yeah Kagome, we want our loved ones back, but not if it means losing you." Miroku said.  
  
"Now hold on. I want you all to know that I would give my life to save Miroku, and I would give my life to return Sango's brother back, and I would give my life to bring Shippo's parents back." I said to each one of them. Then I looked at Inu Yasha. "And I would give my life to make Inu Yasha happy." I said with a smile on my face even though it wasn't a bright topic.  
  
"Well it wouldn't make sense for you to give your life to make me happy Kagome because the only way I'll be happy is if I'm with you."  
  
I had a question in the back of my mind that I wanted to ask him, but I didn't want to lead him to believe that I didn't want to be with him or give him an excuse not to love me.  
  
'But what if Kikyo was the old Kikyo that he fell in love with. What if her soul was clean and happy? Wouldn't he fall in love with her all over again? Come to think of it, he fell in love with both me and Kikyo's soul. So wouldn't it mean that whoever has the soul he would love?" I hadn't realized that I was starring at him.  
  
"What is it Kagome?" He asked. I looked to the ground still debating whether or not to ask him. "Tell me." He told me.  
  
"I- well I don't want you to think that I'm trying to give you impression that I don't love you, but there's something that I've been wondering." I said thinking how I should ask him.  
  
"Um well, I. you know what? It doesn't matter." I looked back down at Shippo and gave him a smile to try and get rid of his sad impression.  
  
The reason I kept telling myself of why Inu Yasha loved me was because he didn't love Kikyo because of how much she changed. But if she went back to the way she was, then it would be harder to choose her reincarnation over the real thing, wouldn't it?  
  
"Look Kagome, I don't want to think about ifs and buts. Now is now and I love you." Inu Yasha said.  
  
"Kagome I have a question." Kate looked at me. "Aren't you going to go back home after this whole thing? I mean your family; they're going to miss you. I mean Sota, your mom, your grandpa, and Ho-?" I covered her mouth just as she was about to say Hojo. I whispered in her ear.  
  
"I haven't told them about Hojo, and I never will. I don't love Hojo but Inu Yasha get's so jealous that if he found out that I went on dates with him he'd probably kill him." I whispered as low as I could. I took back my hand. And she nodded. I sighed but heard inu yasha turn toward me. I forgot about his good hearing.  
  
"Kagome?" Inu Yasha looked at me accusingly. "Who's Hojo, and what's a date?" He asked me. I could see jealousy in his eyes. I would have to lie.  
  
"Oh Hojo's just a friend and a date is when you - uh go places with a bunch of friends." I said waving my hands in front of me telling him he's got the wrong idea.  
  
"Then why are you worried that I'll be jealous?" He asked taking a step closer.  
  
"Well I- uh well he's a guy and I uh hung out with him one time by ourselves but nothing happened." I said again waving my hands in front of myself.  
  
"When?" He asked taking another step closer.  
  
"Umm, it was when you pushed me down the well for three days, but uh I left in the middle of the date because I was worried about you so that proves that I don't like him." I said quickly.  
  
"Now why don't we go ask Kaede about the whole Kikyo and me sharing a soul and if we wish her back to life, if I would die." I suggested to get off the topic of Hojo. Everyone nodded. I let out a sigh of relief but ever since Hojo came up, Inu Yasha was acting weird.  
  
He seemed more protective of me. On the way back to Kaede he had an arm around my waist and was holding me very close as though to let everyone know that if anyone hurt me, there will be hell to pay.  
  
We could all see the hut as we walked closer. An old woman walked outside carrying a little boy in her arms. Then Kaede stepped outside giving the woman a bottle. As we got closer we could hear what she was saying.  
  
"Just give thee one pill after thy eats. If it's too hard for thee to swallow it then boil it into some tea and don't sweeten it." Kaede informed her.  
  
"Yes yes, I will. Thank you so much." The Woman walked away and Kaede took notice to us.  
  
"Are ye back so soon from shard hunting?" Kaede opened the door and came in after we all entered.  
  
"Well the shard hunt was really easy today because Kate talked to Kouga and convinced him to give us his shards!" I said.  
  
"And how did ye do that?" Kaede looked at Kate.  
  
"Well I asked him what he was going to use it for and when he couldn't think of a reason sufficient enough to keep them, I got him to give them to me. In return, Inu Yasha and the rest of them swore not to hurt or attack him." Kate said.  
  
"And who is thee?" Kaede looked to me.  
  
"Oh this is my good friend Kate, she a pen pal of mine from America."  
  
"Well New York City to be exact. And if you can survive the city then that's saying a lot!" She said proudly.  
  
"And what is a 'city'?" Kaede asked.  
  
"You've never seen or heard of New York City? It's got to be one of the most busiest, hectic, and dangerous cities in the World! It's a place that is surrounded by giant buildings and has cars speeding by every second, but that's only in the morning. By the time the sun sets behind the buildings, it's a whole different place. There are gangs in territories behind every building and people rushing by on the sidewalks. And don't even get me started when it's Christmas."  
  
Kate told us about how stores are 'jungles' around Christmas time. And how people come from all over to see the giant Christmas tree in Time Square. And then the time when a famous singer, she called a rapper, named M & M or something went to some building and crowds of thousands of people came to see him. She went on and on and everyone was interested. Even Inu Yasha!  
  
"It sounds like this Siti is dangerous." Shippo crawled on my lap.  
  
"Oh it can be. But there's just something about being there that makes it a wonderful home. I only have a tiny little apartment on the very top of a building but when it's night and all the lights are on, the city seems to glitter like nothing you've ever seen before."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Why have thee returned? I thought thee'd be out looking for more shards?"  
  
"Well Kaede, Kate made us realize what exactly we wanted to wish for after we've gather the whole jewel. And we think we've come to a wish that can give us all what we want." Sango told her.  
  
"We're going to ask it to bring everyone that Naraku killed be brought back to life. It would bring Kohaku back along with Shippo's parents, and you're sister." I told her. She seemed to gasp when I mentioned Kikyo.  
  
"Ye must not bring Kikyo back Kagome. At least not while ye are in this time. If you do the Shikon no Tama will take part of your soul, which is Kikyo's, and give it back to her body. Ye may not survive without half of your soul."  
  
"What if I was in my time?"  
  
"Ye would have to stay there and never come back. If you came in contact with Kikyo, your souls might react in a way most painful." Kaede looked at me sadly.  
  
"Well that settles it. It's too risky so we'll just have to change the wish."  
  
"Inu Yasha, you are against bringing Kikyo back to her original self, when she was a simple priestess without so much hatred?" Kaede looked astonished.  
  
"I asked him the same thing Kaede, he said that he didn't love her, but I'm not so sure that he would mind having things back the way they used to." I told her.  
  
"Kagome? Are ye against this wish?"  
  
"I'm not if I can survive parting with my soul." I said. "But I'm not sure I'm ready to die so early in my life."  
  
"Kagome, you don't need to worry about it because we're not wishing that."  
  
"But Inu Yasha are you sure that you don't want the old Kikyo back? Are you sure that you'd rather have her reincarnate instead?" I looked at him. If it means making Inu Yasha happy then I'll give my life, even if it means to Kikyo.  
  
"Kagome, I told you I'll never be happy unless you're by my side. If you went through with the wish and you didn't survive, even if Kikyo, did I still wouldn't be with her because she would only remind me of you and what you did. We're not going through with the wish and that's FINAL!" Inu yasha sat impatiently and crossed his arms.  
  
I walked over to where Inu Yasha was and sat next to him. I leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. He immediately blushed. He stared at the wall as if he didn't see or feel me. But I knew very well he did and I laid my head on his shoulder. He just kept staring at the wall.  
  
"Just revise the wish. Wish that everyone that was killed by Naraku to be brought back to life, except for the priestess Kikyo. It's that easy." Kate concluded.  
  
"It's a bit wordy but the Shikon no Tama should be able to full fill it." Kaede resolved.  
  
"Well great."  
  
Inu Yasha looked down to the floor and seemed deep in thought.  
  
'He's probably thinking about Kikyo. He probably feels guilty that he isn't bringing her back.' I sat up straight and looked at him.  
  
"What is it Kagome?" Kaede looked at me.  
  
Chapter 13: A talk to remember-  
  
Inu Yasha got up and walked outside. I was about to go with him but Kaede and everyone else was starring at me looking for an explanation. I sighed.  
  
"I think Inu Yasha is guilty that he's not bringing Kikyo back to life." I told them.  
  
"You know what, Kagome? Why don't we go to the springs? You seem to be able to talk more freely when you're relaxed." Sango asked.  
  
"That sounds wonderful. Would you like to come Kate?" I asked realizing for once there was another girl in our 'group'.  
  
"Sure but I don't quite know what a spring is? Like a hot spring?"  
  
"Exactly like a hot spring. They don't have plumbing here so they bathe in hot springs, come on I'll show you." I grabbed two towels from my backpack and gave one to Kate.  
  
The three of us walked over to the spring. Neither of us noticed Inu Yasha in a tree near the spring.  
  
Me and Sango stripped of our clothes and walked into the spring. Kate was hesitant at first but followed not wanting to seem shy or modest. I leaned against a big rock and sighed.  
  
"So Kagome, you say you have a feeling that Inu Yasha still loves Kikyo?" Sango asked me. Inu Yasha crouched closer trying to get in a better listening position.  
  
"Well I have a theory, but I'm not sure." I paused thinking about it. "My theory is that Inu Yasha fell in love with Kikyo's soul. Once she died and her soul reincarnated into me, he fell in love with me because I held the soul that he loved." I said and took a breath.  
  
"That's a bit confusing. So, in other words he just loves the soul, and depending on who has it, is the person he loves?" Kate said simplifying it. Inu Yasha's jaw dropped but he didn't moved, wanting to hear more and not wanting them to find him.  
  
"Yes I suppose. I mean if I'm right then he loves me because I now have the soul. And since Kikyo doesn't he sees her for what she is with out it and doesn't love her. I just wonder if he would love me if it was the other way around and Kikyo had the soul instead. Do you think he would love me even without it?" I asked looking up at the stars. Night had fallen earlier than I thought.  
  
"Well I'm not sure Kagome. It shows a lot that he doesn't love Kikyo just because you have her soul. Nothing against you of course. You know I much rather like you with the soul then her." Sango said.  
  
"Wait but if you're right then the soul would have to be exactly the same." Kate said thinking about something.  
  
"I suppose but."  
  
"That's right Kagome. You're different then Kikyo." Sango said. "Sure you can be similar in some ways but you're mostly not like her. You must've added more to her original soul."  
  
"Maybe Inu Yasha really does love you more because you're soul is so much more wonderful then Kikyo's!" Kate said excitedly.  
  
I sighed; I was so relieved by their words and solutions.  
  
"Thank you, you really lightened my soul." I said cheesily/sarcastically. They splashed me with water and I splashed them back. We screamed, every time someone got splashed, though playfully.  
  
Inu Yasha sighed and left. Soon we all got tired and decided that we would retire for the night. We all dried off and got dressed. We walked through the forest, Kate talking to Sango.  
  
Something about sleeping next to or even in the same sleeping bag with Miroku. My thoughts were still on Inu Yasha but I was thrown from my thoughts as I saw a very mad, red-faced Sango, scream "No!" I didn't ask and tried to get back to my thoughts but I couldn't seem to find my place.  
  
We entered the hut, and saw that Miroku was sleeping in his sleeping bag with an empty one right next to him. Shippo was sleeping inside mine and Inu Yasha was leaning against the wall, his grip tightly on his beloved sword.  
  
'He probably would rather that sword over me or Kikyo!' I thought.  
  
I laid inside my sleeping bag with Shippo against my chest. Before sleep over took me, my thoughts flowed back to Inu Yasha and I dreamed about him choosing me over Kikyo.  
  
Chapter 14: It's the stupid wind that made it true-  
  
Just when I thought the dream was going great, it turned into a nightmare. I was sitting against Inu Yasha in a tall tree. He wrapped his arms around me and we fell asleep. I heard Inu Yasha talk in his sleep. He said 'I'll never leave you. I love you.Kikyo.'  
  
I abruptly sat up in my sleeping bag. Shippo stirred but he was such a heavy sleeper that I didn't wake up. My breath was surprisingly short and I took a minute to catch it. When it was normal again I looked around. Sango was sleeping in 'Her' sleeping bag. Though Miroku slipped an arm out of his and it now had a tight grip around Sango.  
  
Kate was in her sleeping bag. Her hair was now loose and she tossed in her sleep a couple of times and then settled down. 'Kouga.' She mumbled in her sleep. I put a hand over my mouth to keep from laughing hysterically. 'She likes Kouga. And she's dreaming about him!'  
  
"Well he's all yours, Kate." I whispered.  
  
I looked to the wall where Inu Yasha once slept but he was no longer there. I figured I'd go find him. I had a feeling that we needed to talk.  
  
I slipped out of my sleeping bag and walked out of the hut without disturbing anyone. I walked down the path to the Bone Eaters well thinking he may be in a tree near by. I can always lure him from wherever he is by trying to leave. I walked into the clearing and over to the well. I looked in; memories flooded my mind. But no matter what I think about it always seems to lead to Inu Yasha.  
  
'I wonder where he is. He should've figured that I'd try to leave by now.' I looked around. Maybe he was hiding in a bush or tree waiting for me to jump in.  
  
A cold wind flew by causing my body to shiver. My eyes closed as a stronger wind blew. 'He isn't coming. I'd better get back before I catch a cold or get kidnapped.'  
  
"Fine Inu Yasha, You don't have to bother making sure I don't return home." I walked a few steps. Then a thought entered my mind.  
  
'I could go back home to see how everyone is and get a few books I'll need to study for an upcoming test.' I turned around and sat on the edge of the well; my legs dangling down.  
  
I sighed, it wouldn't make sense to go back now. I mean Kate's here, I'm not going to leave her by herself. I hopped over and walked away from the well. I walked down the familiar path. I looked up to the sky. Unfortunitly the trees hid it from my eyes. I could see tiny places where the moonlight seeped through the moving leaves.  
  
As I was looking up I caught a glimpse of red.  
  
I stopped in my tracks and and looked back. There he was sleeping on a branch on a very tall tree. I continued to look at him and took stepped closer until I was up against the trunk of the tree.  
  
I sighed, what was I waiting for? Did I want him to wake up and bring me up to that branch? Did I want to talk to him? Or did I just want to look at him. The wind picked up again and I saw his silver strands flow in the air.  
  
My own hair flew and caused me once again to shiver. 'I better go I'm going to catch a cold.' I walked away from the tree. Again the wind picked up, but this time I sneezed.  
  
"Great now I do have a cold. I better get a move on and stop lingering. He's not waking up." I said quietly and walked a little. I looked back to see him once more but stopped again.  
  
'Where did he go? It was that tree wasn't it?' I looked at all the others and was convinced that they weren't possiblities. 'Did he wake up?' The wind reminded me once again that I was getting sick and I reluctantly started to run back to the hut.  
  
I sneezed again, and in the time I closed my eyes, A big red object stopped me in my tracks. When I opened my eyes I saw Inu Yasha.  
  
"What are you doing walking around so late?" He said a bit mad I think.  
  
"I just wanted to find you that's all. You weren't in the hut, but now I have a cold and I have to get back." I shivered once again and sneezed. I sighed.  
  
"Good night Inu Yasha." I wanted to kiss him on the cheek, but I didn't want to get him sick. I walked past him and put a hand on his shoulder as I passed. He grabbed my hand when I was taking it back and I looked at him.  
  
"You're sick?" He asked.  
  
"Um, yeah I have a cold."  
  
'Hey if I were back home grandpa would actually be telling the truth.' I giggled.  
  
Inu yasha looked at me wieirdly.  
  
"What are you laughing about?"  
  
"Oh nothing, but Inu Yasha it's late so I think we should get back to sleep." I said taking my hand back. "We can talk tomorrow." I said walking away.  
  
"Oh no I'm not letting you go all the way back to the hut by yourself!" He called to me. I looked back and smiled.  
  
"Inu Yasha, I got here alright, I can get back home alright too." But he had disappeared, again.  
  
He appeared again infront of me. "Come sleep in the tree with me tonight, and we can both go back tomorrow." He said rubbing his right eye. I laughed, I've never seen him tired.  
  
"Ok, I'll sleep in the tree tonight." He picked me up and he climbed the tree with ease. Jumping from one branch to another until we were at the very top. He put me down. I shivered, it was a lot colder up here and it was pretty scary being, what, fifty feet in the air!  
  
He sat against the tree and looked as though he was going to sleep already! This is not like my dream at all. I thought as I went to lay down on the branch. But then again, I don't want this to turn out like my dream. I fell aleep just as the wind turned up again.  
  
Chapter 15: Torturing or Teasing?-  
  
I was tossing in my sleep. My head moved from one side to another. I was having an nightmare, but couldn't remember what it was about. Something told me it was about Inu Yasha and Kikyo again. I gave one final toss and slipped from the branch. I was so tired I didn't even realize what happened.  
  
I caught a glimpse of the ground and held on to whatever was in front of me. In this case, Inu Yasha's foot and the branch. He abruptly woke up.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" He said looking at me.  
  
"Don't just look at me! Get me up!" I said, I never knew I was so afraid of heights. He yawned and lifted his foot on top of the branch.  
  
"You should be able to pull yourself up now." He said leaning back again.  
  
"INU YASHA! If you don't get me up, you better stay in this tree because once you get down, I'm going to sit you a hundred times, and counting." I said, I caught his attention.  
  
"I guess I'll just have to stay in this tree." He said. I couldn't tell if he were serious or joking. But I knew one way to get him to get me up, my arms were getting tired and I slipped a bit more.  
  
"Fine! I'll call Kouga, I'm sure he still wants me alive!" He glared at me and I smiled evilly. I inhaled and yelled "KO-!"  
  
Inu Yasha cover my mouth with his hand and said "You'd regret calling him." I moved my head away.  
  
"No I don't think I would." I was turning evil I thought to myself. I'll make him regret ever teasing me. My arms slipped a bit more. I'm going to have to get Inu Yasha or Kouga.  
  
"Maybe I made the wrong choice." I whispered to myself. Making him believe that I was having second thoughts.  
  
"I mean, Kouga would never let me fall, but Inu Yasha, here, seems to find my death amusing." I said shaking my head.  
  
"I guess I'll have to break the bad news to Kate. I know she liked him but." I whispered. Inu Yasha grabbed my shirt by the collar and pulled me up. He leaned back and held me close to his chest with his arms around me protectively.  
  
"Don't ever think that I don't love you." He whispered. "And don't ever leave me for him." He held me closer.  
  
I heard what he said, but I couldn't help thinking that this was going to turn up like my dream. As soon as he went to sleep, I made sure he was thinking of me.  
  
I freed one of my arms, from his grasp, and reached up for his ear. I began massaging it and he couldn't help tilting his head toward my hand. I couldn't see his expression because his hold on me was so strong. I just looked to the sky continuing to massage his ear.  
  
I didn't see him open his eyes. But I heard something that if I had to called it something, it was like a pur. I giggled softly. His ears were my second favorite part of him, other then his eyes.  
  
He leaned his head on my shoulder and sighed. I shuddered a bit under his breath. I turned my head so I might be able to see him and I did. I saw him looking at me. I lowered my hand from his ear and he pouted at the loss of my touch. I smiled at him.I leaned against his neck.  
  
He dropped his arms and I looked at him questionly. He turned me so I was facing him. I looked into his eyes to see what he was doing. He leaned forward and I found what I was looking for. He kissed me, closing his eyes and savoring the moment. I did the same. He broke the kiss and looked into my eyes again.  
  
I inhaled for breath and leaned on his shoulder. I put my arms on his shoulders. I wanted to stay in this moment. I didn't want to think about anything but Inu yasha. We fell asleep in eachothers arms for the first night.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 16: Abrupt parting-  
  
We woke up late this morning and decided that we'd better leave quickly to get back to the others. I went on his back and he ran to the hut. I played with his hair along the way.  
  
We made it there early enough to make up some excuse to the others. I walked in and saw Kate rolling up her sleeping bag and putting it on top of her pack backpack. She was fully dressed wearing shorts with a dark ank top with very high sandals. She looked back and saw me and Inu Yasha.  
  
"Oh hello. Kagome, I'm sorry I have to leave." She looked back at her bag.  
  
"What, why?" I walked over to her. I kept my voice low not wanting to wake the others.  
  
"The plane scheduel, I didn't read it right. I called the airlines today to make sure everything was on track and they informed me that the plane for New York was leaving tonight!" She took a breath.  
  
"Oh man, we'll have to go home right away and get your stuff ready."  
  
"Get who's stuff ready?" Miroku said sitting up in his sleeping bag rubbing his left eye.  
  
"Um, well Kate has to go home early." I said quietly.  
  
He yawned and nodded. Sango soon woke too.  
  
"What's going on?" She said as she saw Miroku right next to her. She backed away out of pure habbit. Then she remembered their confessions and sighed. Miroku kissed her cheek and she smiled.  
  
"I'm going home early, Sango." Kate said putting her backpack on. Then, her cell phone rang.  
  
"What was that!" Inu Yasha asked covering his ears. Kate took off her bag and took out the cell phone.  
  
"Oh relax it's just a cell phone." She said. She looked at it pressed a button and said "Hey."  
  
Everyone looked at her trying to figure out what a cell phone was. They didn't even know what a regular phone was.  
  
"Yea, ok. I know I said I'd be back on Monday, but the plane scheduel changed and I." She said. "Well I don't see why I can't just come on Sunday instead!" She yelled.  
  
"What is that Kagome?" Shippo asked looking at me. I picked him up and held him.  
  
"It's called a cell phone Shippo. You use it to talk to people all over."  
  
"What do you mean the holidays! I can't work on Christmas!" She yelled again. She gasped. "I can't believe you said that! You'll be lucky if I don't sew you for bringing up that situation!" She said and pressed the button again. She sighed in frustration.  
  
"What happened?" I asked.  
  
"That was my boss. I work in a clothing store on 37th street and he told me that he pushed my schelduel over a week since he thought I'd be out. And he won't change it back. I need to work and support myself Kagome, you know." She looked at me.  
  
"Then he said that he could move it but then I would have to work on Christmas. I told him that was outrageous, he said I was the only employee without anything to do on Christmas! He has no right telling me THAT! Uggg!" She said sitting down.  
  
"Man, Kate, you should really quit." I said putting Shippo down and putting a hand on Kate's shoulder.  
  
"But I can't, you know that Kagome, I don't.don't.well you know." She said looking down. I could see she was holding back tears.  
  
"Let's go back to my house and we'll talk more about this there. This really isn't a good place to talk about anything. I said trying not to tell the others what was going on.  
  
"Yeah ok." She said with an effort to smile.  
  
"Inu Yasha, I'll be back tomorrow." I said.  
  
"Lady Kagome I think we'd like to walk Kate to the well and say a formal good-bye." Miroku said getting up followed by Sango and Shippo.  
  
I looked to Kate who smiled at me.  
  
"Ok, let's go."  
  
Me and Kate walked ahead talking about her boss and how he had no heart and what not.  
  
"Inu Yasha?" Sango said to him.  
  
"Yeah, Sango?" He said looking at me, though I wasn't paying much attention.  
  
"Me, Kate, and Kagome were at the springs the other day and were talking." She caught his attention.  
  
"What about?" he asked, knowing what they talked about.  
  
"Well I would rather not tell you, I think Kagome should. But I just wanted to ask you why you love Kagome." She said.  
  
Inu Yasha slowed down and Kate and I walked on ahead. Along with Miroku.  
  
"I love her because. There are too many reasons to name." He said his eyes on me.  
  
"I love her eyes, her hair, her kindness, her bravery, and her understanding." He said.  
  
"What do you mean understanding?" Sango asked.  
  
"She understands how I feel and I don't even have to tell her. She understands my feelings toward Kikyo, and though I don't love her, I have to kill Naraku so her spirit can rest in peace."  
  
"Oh Inu Yasha, you have to tell her all that. You have to tell her that the only reason you're going after Kikyo is so her spirit can rest in peace and you can be with Kagome!" Sango said anxiously.  
  
He shook his head. "I don't need to, she already knows." He looked at me again and I looked back smiling.  
  
He walked up to me so until he was by my side and he took my hand and held it. We entered the clearing and Kate and I turned to see everyone.  
  
"Well this is good-bye everyone." She said. She walked up to Sango and gave her a hug then to Miroku who surprisingly didn't try anything, and then to Shippo who hugged her extra long and then to Inu Yasha who hardly even touched her. I looked at him and gave him a look of 'come on at least give her a good bye hug.' He put an arm on her back and pulled away.  
  
"I hope you all get your wish and don't die getting those shards." She said waving. "And Inu Yasha, take care of Kagome." She said winking. He grinned and nodded.  
  
"Ok, I'll see everyone tomorrow." I said and we both jumped in the well. We landed in the my era and climbed up.  
  
"Come on, we got work to do if we want to get to the airport on time." I said running to my house. We ran in.  
  
"Hi mom, we're back. Kate's plane scheduel changed again and we have to get her packed before it's too late." I said rushing by.  
  
We ran in and she put everything in her suitcase that was in her bag. Then she looked around the room to see if she was missing anything.  
  
"Ok, I think that's it." Kate said looking around.  
  
"So Kate, what are you going to do about your boss?"  
  
"I don't know, I mean how dare he bring up my parent's deaths. He doesn't understand or care!" She said crossing her arms.  
  
"And then to use their deaths as though it was a good thing and make me work on holidays! How dare he!"  
  
"Well if you need an excuse not to go to work on Christmas just tell him you're coming back here." I said.  
  
"Really? I can come back for Christmas?" She looked at me. I smiled and nodded.  
  
"Let's go call a cab to take us to the airport." I said going downstairs. She followed with her suitcase. I called the taxi agency and one was coming in about 5-10 minutes.  
  
"Would you like something to eat before you leave?"  
  
"Oh no I'll get something on the plane, I don't want to get sick lifting off." She said.  
  
We went into the Kitchen and Kate said good-bye to my mom and Sota. Then the cab came and we left.  
  
"To the airport please." I said getting in.  
  
The ride to the airport was long and quiet. When we finally got there, we paid the driver and got out.  
  
I walked her to the baggage drop-off. After she got her boarding pass and her suit case was carried to the plane she walked back to me.  
  
"Well I guess I'll say good-bye now." Kate said.  
  
"Yeah, I'll miss you." I said hugging her. She hugged back and answered.  
  
"I'll miss you too, and I'll be waiting for your next letter." She pulled away.  
  
"Oh and here." She gave me her cell phone and a piece of paper. "The next time you see Kouga." She winked at me. I laughed and she walked away. We waved to each other one last time and she was lost in the crowd of people.  
  
I walked back to the main entrance and opened the piece of paper.  
  
Dear Kouga,  
  
I really liked you when we met. Too bad you left so quickly I didn't get the chance to tell you in person. Here's a phone to call me. Maybe if you ask real nice I'll come and visit you. Any way good luck with the whole jewel situation and anytime you want to get away tell Kagome to bring you to New York. Call me.  
Love,  
Kate  
  
I couldn't keep in a laugh.  
  
"I can just see Kouga's face when I give this to him! I can't imagine him actually using it!" I laughed the whole ride home. 


End file.
